btd6ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
BTD 6 ideas
Tower Ideas Monkey Priest $340 150 hp Nearby towers shoot 5% faster Path 1 1. Bloon Sacrificer:$215:Pops 1 bloon per 5 sec 175 2. Sacrificing Stables$630: Pops 2 bloons per 3 sec 200 3. Mass Sac $1020: Can sacrifice zebra and lead bloons and pops 3 bloons per 2 sec 250 4. Anti-God $6000: Can sacrifice all bloons up to ceramics and pops 6 layers and 5 bloons per sec 500 Path 2 1. Dart God $340: Nearby dart monkeys have increased range 150 2. Tack God $430 same with tack towers 175 3. Bomb God $860 same with bomb towers 250 4. Super God $10000 super monkeys have +1 to popping power 400 Path 3 1. Radar Scanner $1700 camo stuff And all that 200 2. Laser Top $6000 temple has laser attack 235 3. Plasma Top $12000 temple has plasma attack 325 4. Sun God Top $27500 temple has sun god attack. 650 New Ice Tower $340 100 hp Throws ice balls that freeze bloons. Path 1 1. Faster freezing $230 125 2. Longer Freezing $340 145 3. Arctic wind $5650 greatly increases radius and freezes MOAB-class bloons. 165 4. Viral Frost $6370 bloons that touch frozen bloons freeze 225 Path 2 1. Permafrost $180 125 2. Snap Freeze $340 165 3. Freezy Frozen $680 2 layers 215 4. North Pole $1260 5 layers 325 Path 3 1. Longer Range $85 215 2. Even Longer Range $115 215 3. Razor Shards $1875 shards pop stuff 355 4. Absolute Zero Ability $1875 freezes bloons for 5 seconds. 365 Fire Monkey $430 100 hp throws fireballs Path 1 1. Faster fireing $255 150 2. even faster fire-ing $340 200 3. Flame Breath $3650 like dragon breath 250 4. Rigel Breath $10260 shoots a firey blue flame that pops anything and everything and does x10 damage to MOAB-class bloons 850 Path 2 1. Exploding Fire $630 235 2. Frag Fire $660 325 3. Cluster Fire $780 fire explosions set even more bloons on fire 450 4. The Big One $2660 explosions are twice as big 675 Path 3 1. Power Flames $340 fire does moar damage 230 2. Super Flames $640 even MOAR damage 255 3. Fire Spreader $1020 popped bloons leave fire on the track. 355 4. Forest Fire Ability $6360 all bloons on screen go BURN! 455 Monkey Nerd $215 50 hp shoots pencils that pop 1 bloon Path 1 sharper pencils $120 2 bloons pencil sharpener $430 every 2nd shot pops 4 bloons scissors $630 throws scissors that pop 2 layers of bloons pencil box $1875 throws pencil box that pops lead and frozen bloons and 3 layers 250 hp Path 2 paper cut $210 throws paper that pops 1 bloon Clay Lump $430 throws clay that pops lead Bloon Painter $780 throws paintbrushs that paint bloons and make towers do 3x damage against painted bloons Bloon Artist $2300 towers do x10 damage against painted bloons and paintbrushs pop 1 layer before painting. 250 hp Path 3 Laptop Monkey $630 laptops allow towers to shoot faster Tower Hacker $1020 towers have more range and less expensive upgrades Bloon Hacker $2300 bloons are slower every 5 seconds for 5 seconds Ability: Summon Bloonsday Device $100000 destroys every bloon on screen completely and utterly. Does 4000 damage to MOAB-class bloons. 1000 hp neo temple 1111 100000$ shoots green juggernaut fast and 4 srcle arownd it Path 1 1. super 8 srcle arownd 999$ 2. faster shooting 3000$ 3. ss juggernauts breack 19 lears 9000$ 4. mega hyper another head comes and it shoots sun god shots path 2 1. comet shots it shoots a juggernaut that is in a comet it leves a explosion mecha monkey 5555$ 900 hp a robot monkey that attacks with two arms and tail super fast with specialised darts that can hurt any bloon type and can pop 12 bloons at once path 1 1. air shield 1200$ slows all bloons that come within range of the tower 950 2.tazer sword and garting gun 3200$:tazer sword shocks 3 layers of bloons:garting gun shoots corrosive acid at bloons 980 3.huge arsenal 12322$ adds even more to your arsenal. 1000 4.giant robomecha 50000$ massively increases popping power. 1400 5.high frequency waves 6000mm 152880$ shoots high frequency waves that pop bloons with so much ease 1684 path 2 monkey recsorces bureau monkey fruit trower 1000$ hp1000 it trows explosioding froot as fast as a green baloon path 1 1.wotermeline it can trow 2.wotermeline seds explosde new spike factory Bloon Ideas Bloon Enhancers Orange Bloon like pink bloons but bigger and faster round 24 Real Orange Bloons randomly appear 2% chance fast as a permafrosted orange bloon 8 HP Splits into 2 pink bloons Random Bloons .5% chance of appearing can be ANYTHING Mystery Bloon .25% chance of appearing has 50 hp and when popped splits into 2 of a BFB or lower bloon at random. Steel Bloon lead type and has 2 hp splits into 2 lead bloons Appears on round 36 Coal Alloy Bloon lead 3 hp splits into 2 steel bloons round 42 Iron Bloon lead 4 hp splits into 2 coal alloy bloons round 48 Aluminim Bloon lead 5 hp splits into 2 iron bloons round 56 Bolt Bloon lead 6 hp splits into 2 aluminium bloons round 61 Gold Bloon lead 7 hp 2 bolt bloons round 66 Lapis Bloon lead 8 hp 2 gold bloons round 70 Carbon Bloon lead 9 hp 2 lapis bloons round 72 Emerald Bloon lead 10 hp 2 carbon bloons round 76 Ruby Bloon lead 11 hp 2 emerald bloons round 80 Amethsyth Bloon lead 12 hp 2 ruby bloons round 81 Quartz Bloon lead 13 hp 2 amethsyth bloons round 83 Platinum Bloon lead 14 hp 2 quartz bloons round 84 Diamond Bloon lead 15 hp 2 platinum bloons round 84 spimpl moab 40 hp round 36 4 clae balloon Track Ideas By mmm2 MOAR Tracks will be helpful. Grassy Greens A easy path that has several loops and 1 exit and entrance. Rank 1 Desert Dunes A easy path that has bloons starting in the center and going through a spiral to the exit. Rank 2 Cool Cave A easy path that has bloons zigzagging from left to right. Challenge Ideas A day at the park complete park path easy with only dart monkeys, snipers, bombs, and bucaneers AND you need a 3-2 bucaneer to win for $35 mm Short Circuit complete switch easy with only the first 8 towers. Get $55 monkey money Firerock Zappers. Survive through round 65 on z-factor hard with only 2-4 apprentices and road spikes $65 Bomb-Bloon Battlefield Bloons are Ranked up and only bombs, mortars, and 2-4 bucaneers on monkey lane $35 Green-Lead Pink-Lead Black-Lead rainbow-ceramic Do NOT Skate on the Ice Complete The Rink without placing towers on the ice. $50 mm Category:Ideas Category:Awesomeness Category:Improved towers Category:Towers Category:Priest Category:Ice Category:Fire Category:Bloons Category:Blimps Category:Monkey nerd Category:Tier 5 upgrades